U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,737 describes an anti-armor missile designed to defeat an active armor placed on a target, such as a tank.
The missile is designed to first defeat the active armor on the tank by means of a cluster of projectiles before allowing a main charge to defeat the primary armor.
However, the missile is confined to defeating relatively large, just such large, heavy and slow-moving targets such as tanks, which are provided with active armor.
The front part of the missile is designed for controlled and systematic opening, the leading projectiles continuing towards the target at a certain velocity, whilst the rear main charge is first braked by a braking force and then re-propelled in order to thereby strike the target later than the leading projectiles.